Gangs
Gangs are organized groups of inmates, which appear in both Hard Time games Hard Time (3D) There are 6 separate gangs in the 3D game. The Suns of God - The Suns of God are white supremacists, who shave their heads and wear sunglasses. Membership requires your character to be White, but you also need a Reputation of at least 70%. The Avatars of Allah - A Muslim gang that wears turbans. They also plan well organized terrorist attacks on the prison. Membership requires you to be Asian, but you also need a Reputation of at least 70%. The Dark Side - The Dark Side was devised to help black inmates band together, though it is possible for White people to join the gang too. They are easily recognised by their gold cross necklaces. Membership requires that you have a Reputation of at least 70%. The Powers That Be - An intellectual lot who are identified by their purple felt ties. Membership requires that you have an intelligence of at least 70%. The Gladiators - the "tough guy" gang, who attempt to start wars with other gangs. Membership requires that you have a combined strength and agility of at least 140%. Any race is allowed to join. In addition to their tattoos, they can be identified by a red headband and their lack of shirts and jackets... The Peaks - the final gang, which are the only friendly gang and will not attack anyone at all, even if their happiness meter is low. "The Peaks" are a group of reformed characters that seek to bring peace to the prison. Membership requires that you have a Reputation of less than 70%. Any race is allowed to join. In addition to their tattoos, they can be identified by a white armband symbolising their refusal to engage in violence... -''Dialogue'' *When the character doesn't meet membership requirements: "Hey, NAME, i'm sure you'd like to be a member of The Peaks like me? | Well, dream on - as your reputation is too violent for you to be one of us!" Hard Time (2D) The 2D universe of Hard Time includes all of the gangs in the 3D version, as well as 4 additional ones. However, not every gang will appear in one prison - the gangs generated in any given world are randomized upon generation. The Ummah (The Community) - The Muslim gang who try escape prison by trying to kill everyone. They wear white turbans, the Ghutra and egal. One Eye Open - '''A g'ang that wears eye patches and put tattoos. They often help each other by killing/fighting their fellow members' rivals. '''Los Enemigos (The Enemies)' - Mexican Americans who have tattoos and bandannas, as well as knuckle rings. They require the player to have a high amount of cash before joining. 'Gang Bang -' A gang made up of gay prisoners. They strictly prohibit straight people from entering and always wear shorts with one hand on their hip. They also greet people by French kissing them. '''Roadkill - '''A tough biker gang that only admits straight prisoners. They are identified by their tattoos and black sleeves. Category:Hard Time Trivia *Depending on your stats (mostly reputation), a gang will ask you to join. *Attacking or refusing enough fellow gang members or failing enough gang missions will get you kicked out of your chosen gang. Category:Hard Time